


Kitten

by orphan_account



Series: Kitten [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa's mom is Izumi Curtis, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Friends to Lovers, Izumi Aizawa Curtis - Freeform, M/M, Same Age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kitten is a same age au story about kid shouta aizawa and izuku midoriya becoming friends and then becoming more over time.Happiness, at What Cost?Is about a adult Izuku getting stuck in the wrong dimension and finding a new place in a hero society.[Two Separate Stories]
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku
Series: Kitten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> It's tough to write stories about characters who originally have large age gaps because of the hate so please if you have a problem with it don't read. Anyhow, enjoy.

Shota huffed his soft jet-black hair out of his ivory forehead. He could care less if he was expelled for having preferred to daydream or sleep during class. What was the big deal? It wasn't logical to stay awake if he was passing his classes. Although, his grades were average like everything else in his life, he wasn't bothered a bit by it. Shota had grown up used to being overlooked. 

He wasn't the brightest or had a sociable personality. His quirk wasn't flashy and for reasons that he couldn't find, it was unbelievably difficult to make friends. 

Shota tried, but he ended coming off as too shy and was even called a girl for it. The other half believed he was too good for anybody, that he had a pretty bitch face. He didn't know what to believe anymore. It was hard to please everyone, not that he was even trying in the first place. 

So he drifted away as much as he could. He encouraged sleep to take over so he didn't have to deal with complicated people. Their demands were overwhelming sometimes. Typically the environment stayed the same everywhere he went, he was always understimulated. Nothing quite shocked him or worried him. His future plans? No idea. Hobbies? What are those? 

Shota was shorter than most students of his grade level. He was a second year and the majority of the guys and girls were taller than him. Sometimes he was treated so delicately. It didn't help that he was skinny, too. He had PE, but was excused from participating in boyish sports. The girls usually wanted to use him like a personal doll to accessorize in pastel colors and cute hair pieces, this caused Shota to begin avoiding them. 

He didn't mind at first when they brushed his hair and swooned over his pale skin. He supposed the compliments were nice, but he wasn't going to lie when he felt like an object. They didn't know the first thing about him. 

By some miracle, he made two friends that were nothing like him. He was the odd one from the group. For many months in his second year he refused to believe those loudmouthed classmates actually wanted to start something genuine with him. 

Oboro Shirakumo and Hizashi Yamada eventually persuaded him about their kindness and friendship. They were both super loud and annoying sometimes, their batteries never ran out as his did. It was rare for Shota to be synchronized with them at the same time. Nevertheless, he was grateful. Because Shota saw no ill intentions or hidden motives from them he walked the extra mile to take down notes for them if either of them were absent. If one of them got sick or upset he would try to cheer them up as best as he could. Another thing he was grateful for was that Yamada and Shirakumo would notice he was trying to be a good friend to them, in his own way. When they tried to get him out of his comfort zone Shota would resist like a cat avoiding water for dear life, but sometimes he gave in and found himself drained, but content for trying new things. 

All that was going to change when his mother got the school's letter. 

He walked alone from school, the bottom of his shoes made no sounds indicating he was walking. He felt like a ghost. Someone the world didn't see. He liked it because he learned to think deeply and maturely about things. He saw the true nature of people that way. Going unnoticed allowed him to live in a world no one else was capable of understanding. 

What Shota did was right. He stood up for his friends and mainly for himself. 

It felt good, the rush of his blood running hotly in his veins, the feeling of his pale skin flushing pink in exertion. The power and excitement he felt rushing through his muscles. The impact his knuckles made against a bully, but above all what made him feel a different kind of alive was using his quirk. The control was like an ecstasy he never knew he would ever experience in his life.

Now there was a pleasant soreness in his body, his body trembled with every step he took forward, his fragile meat suit was not made for fighting but it endured until the end of the fight, it was put through a lot, his body was probably confused as to what had happened to it since Shota couldn't even run half a mile without giving up. Shota struggled to achieve simple tasks. Even picking up a gallon of milk with one hand hurt his wrist. 

He didn't regret what he did at all. For the first time in his life Shota wasn't stagnant. He took action and won a fist fight against someone bigger than him. His two friends were pissed off about his expulsion and they defended him when the teacher and principal were chewing him out. 

If the letter didn't reach his mom soon, then surely the voicemail the principal made in his office will. His mom was a hardworking and strict woman, she never answered phone calls from strangers. He was sure his mom didn't bother to save the school's number since he did nothing. 

Nothing at all. Strangely enough he liked thinking nothing, doing nothing, saying nothing, and doing the minimal as much as possible. He wasn't depressed, was he? It was probably just a lazy syndrome because Shota had a good life, nothing was lacking and he wasn't suffering, he simply wanted to stay inside and sleep. It shouldn't be a crime if he wasn't like everyone else. Shota marveled at the bruising and ripped skin of his knuckles, he took in the damage with interest like examining a gold medal. His eyes had always felt heavy and drowsy, until the scuffle. 

Izumi Aizawa Curtis was proud of her only son. She found him amusing for not giving a shit and being a lazier than a cat. She was also impatient with him.

Ms. Aizawa was still a married mother and a fighter. Beautiful, youthful, but a perfectionist. She was the strictest person Shota has ever seen. His mother transformed outside of the house. She was an underground hero who could control at will any element as long as she pressed her hands together. 

She was the Elemental Underground Hero: Alchemist. His mother was not someone anyone should mess with. Shota has had first hand experience from a safe distance of her fights against bigger and stronger villains. Seeing her in her element made him shiver, he was glad he wasn't a villain on the receiving end of her wrath. 

Mrs. Aizawa didn't mind bringing Shota along, she was proud of her fighting skills and wanted to see the change of expression in her son's face. 

His father Sigmund Curtis could paralyze anyone with a single stare. He was even frightening to look at. He was an awfully stocky and tall, dark man, but he was actually super kind. His father owned a butcher shop in a really small town in the state of Hawaii. Both his parents loved each other very much, but their interests didn't align. 

His parents marriage didn't make sense to Shota when he observed them. They were polar opposites, they were at best very good friends. 

His father wanted a quiet, simple life cutting meat from 9 to 5 and return to a warm meal prepared with a lot of love by his wife and his mother wanted freedom to beat criminals and villains to a bloody pulp all the time. 

Shota saw the bright side of their relationship. His parents still communicated frequently and some summers his mother would drop him off in Hawaii, other times his father came to stay over. 

The reactions of the school faculty will be nothing in comparison to his mother's fury, if she showed any at all, her silence could be just as chillin as a sharp knife.

Shota lounged, perfectly unbothered by the silence. If anyone would stumble inside his home and see Shota laying down on his bed looking like a starfish with his arms stretched to his sides and a bored expression on his face they would probably reach the conclusion that he was a neglected child. 

To a small extent he was since his father wasn't home anymore, his mother would arrive short hours after Shota finished the school day or on later hours when the world was cooped up inside their homes. 

But Shota was happy like this where the concept of time didn't exist to pressure him to make decisions he wasn't ready for. The future was always uncertain and he had no idea what would be in store for his. 

His mom gave him permission to keep a small kitten that she found, and stole, on a highly classified mission, turns out the little black void of fur was experimented with and could teleport in and out of the house where ever it wanted. Shota only wondered where the little cat went in his spare time. His cat was magical and truly one of a kind, her name was Rosy because she was awfully kind and affectionate. Rosy had bright yellow eyes and could choose how old she wanted to be. When she was around Shota she would change her adult size to a newborn kitten. Something Shota looked forward to because he could put little shirts on Rosy and give her a bottle of lukewarm milk. Rosy seemed to really like the extra gentleness from him. Mrs. Curtis or Mrs. Aizawa,she had no preference and answered to both, particularly enjoyed Rosy's favoritism towards her son since the cat could teleport itself at any given time without warning and not be obligated to be anyone's pet. 

Shota stared at the grey and dim ceiling wondering what punishment his mother would give him. He breathed quietly, relaxed, and fell peacefully asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have trouble with Aizawa's first name Is it Shota or Shouta?? Or are both correct?


End file.
